fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Children Of Bone
"Necromancer ain't nothin' but a foul lot. 'Scept...scept maybe those Bone whatchas. Askin' permission sounds mighty strange... but maybe tha's how they do it." - ''Drunk Patron 'The Pilgrim' The Lady came to me one night, whispering gently but with an edge of concern. She said there was a place where her influence was hindered and that many souls that found their way there could not find their way to her at their ends. She needed her children to venture to this place and act as shepherds for these lost souls, she asked me to gather volunteers for this pilgrimage. I spoke with the tribes elders and they confirmed The Lady’s touch on my being. It was decided then to send the best our tribes had to offer to fulfill The Lady’s wishes. We gathered with us a handful of each of our kin, Human, Elf, Half Elf, and Half Orc, forming a new tribe that would be the heart of the lady’s children on this new land. We celebrated our departure with our friends and loved ones we would leave behind. When we were ready I called out to the Lady in a gentle but determined whisper, “We are ready.” and before us a shadowy path opened. Without looking back we followed it into the unknown, it led us into grey mists that delivered us onto a shore near a town. There was an old fisherman nearby who was quite surprised to see us. We explained that we came in peace and tried to explain that we were emissaries of The Lady, but he found it hard to understand. He retrieved someone of authority from the town who we had better luck with and were allowed entrance. We spent much time there, Helping were we could, shepherding a few lost souls from within the very walls themselves, but I knew this was only temporary. Soon the Lady’s whisper reached me again and on her words I led our best to set out past the walls and into the wilderness to complete our grim task. It was a harrowing experience, but we found allies amongst those that the land had tried to claim for itself, they willingly put off their ends to aid us in our journey, and as we traveled their numbers grew. When at last we made it to the place promised us we bade farewell to them, as well as many of our own who fell during the trek. What handful of us remained though were able to complete our quest. Now in our Dark Grove we set to our work, to ensure that The Lady gets to pass her judgement on the lost souls of this land. For as we became sworn guardians of the path to judgement and were honored as such by The Lady, those that remain within the Walls of Fiend’s reach must train our successors. Bone Worship: . Individuals Born to the tribe of bone tend to stay emaciated. Thin frames hide a thick ancestry that they call upon in their daily life. Their fates all revolve around death or the departed, as the tribe as a whole shares a destiny that overwhelms the individual. It is entirely possible for the tribe of bone to take in members of other races. There are Human, Elf, Half-elf, and half-orc, though Human, Elf, and Hal-elf are the most common of the races represented in the tribe of bone. Half-orcs are considered a fortunate combination. Such crosses are more in tune with and mindful of the ancestors. '' Long exposure to the touches of negative energy that tend to wash across the physical world when frequently contacting with the dearly departed has given a small but significant resistance to the assaults of many undead, toxins, and even diseases. These things that would poison a person's system and drag them down are stoically refused by the hardened flesh of a Child of Bone. '' Though being of many races this is a more spiritual and accepting tribe, their unifying factor is their shared fate. Children of Bone are watched over by their departed kin. When things would go disastrously poorly, they sometimes intercede, protecting their younger relatives with gentle but sudden presses of phantasmal force. This aid is felt most strongly in true Children of the bone, but even lost descendants or new converts may find fate working in their favor, provided they remain respectful of those who passed before them. Children of bone markings typically feature death in some way or another and reflect their care for the spirits and passed loved ones. In Fiends'a Reach they inhabit the secluded corners and darker and more foreboding parts of the city. Here they meek out a quiet existence, seeking to maintain a balance between this world and the next. They accept all who hear the call of The Lady of Soft Whispers. The Lady of Soft Whispers being their personal name for their patron deity Pharasma, all Children of Bone seek to please her and worship her, in return she grants these chosen who succeed in pleasing her special boons. While they always carry with them a disconcerting aura that makes the other citizens shy away from them, they are respected well enough. There's not a birth or death in Fiend's Reach that they do not attend, and all expecting parents and those mourning a lost loved one always show their gratitude to the Children of bone. Standard Racial Traits Children Of Bone is a Racial Subtype that can be applied to Human, Elf, Half-elf, and Half-orc. '''Attributes': As per original race Senses Racial Traits: Humans, Elves, Half Elves gain Darkvison 60 feet. Defensive Racial Traits: Death Touched: Children Of The Bone gain a +2 on saving throws vs Negative energy and Death effects. Ancestor Watched: Once per day when struck by a critical hit or sneak attack, the the Child Of Bone can spend an immediate action to make the attacker reroll the attack. Dark WhispersSU: Children of The Bone have the eery ability to speak with undead and the spirits of the fallen. They can communicate with any undead or lingering spirit so long as they understand at least one language. Language Racial Trait: Language of the Dead: Children of the Bone add Necril to the list of bonus languages they can acquire with high intelligence scores. These traits replace the following racial traits: Humans replace their 1st level extra feat. Elves replace Elven Magic. Half-elves replace Elven Immunities. Half-orcs replace Orc Ferocity and Weapon Familiarity. Racial Feats If you select any of the following feats it disqualifies you for any racial feats of your ‘base race’ Ancestor Call: A moment of thought and a question asked to the air itself sometimes turns an answer for the Child of bone. Prerequisite: Ancestor Watched racial trait Benefit: You may, once per day, use augury as a spell like ability with a caster level equal to your hit dice. At 10 hit dice or above, this functions as divination instead. This has no material component. ' False Fall Combat When you are struck down, you reflexively wrap yourself in the pallid shroud of death, making it appear that you have departed your mortal coil. Prerequisite: Death Touched racial trait, Bluff 3 ranks Benefit: When you are reduced to less than zero hit points, you immediately gain 1d10 plus your hit dice in temporary hit points that persist for as many minutes as you have hit dice. These hit points may prevent you from dying. If you gain enough temporary hit points to remain conscious, you may choose to fall, making a bluff check against the sense motive of any enemy within 10 feet of you. Those who lose the roll or who were too far away when you fell are unaware of your living state until they see you move or otherwise take an action. Once this ability activates, it will not activate again until you are fully healed of your hit points. For as long as you have any temporary hit points from this ability, you detect as dead. ' Fell Recovery The hardiness you borrow from the dark planes can allow you to throw off effects that normally require prayer or magic. Prerequisite: Death Touched racial trait, Con 13+ Benefit: When struck with permanent negative levels, you get a fort save at the same DC of the original effect after 24 hours. If successful, the negative level fades like a temporary negative level. Each level should be saved against separately. If the DC is not known, use 10 + 1⁄2 HD. ' Final Prayer A few choice words and a touch to a fallen sends their soul to their rightful reward. Prerequisite: Ancestor Watched racial trait, Wisdom score 13 or higher, and Knowledge religion 3 ranks Benefit: As a standard action, you may sanctify a corpse within reach. If the corpse has an undead already (such as a ghost), the Child Of Bone becomes aware of it. Its location also becomes known if within 100 feet of the Child Of Bone. If not, the corpse becomes ash in a sudden Swirl of Blue flames. Such ash is useless for all necromantic activities, preventing the previous owner from being raised as undead against their will. Children Of Bone necromancers who follow the ancient rites of seeking permission of the departed spirit may use the ash as if it were a fully intact body. ' The Lady Of Soft Whispers Necromancer You have unearthed the lost rites of necromancy that the old members of the tribe of bone performed. While raising the dead is much more difficult for you than a standard necromancer, your conscience is clean and The Lady's anger is not roused, as every undead at your side is there willingly. Prerequisite: Ancestor Watched racial trait, Caster level 5, Knowledge religion 5 ranks, Worships The Lady of Soft Whispers, Ability to cast animate dead. Benefit: Pay twice the material cost when animating or creating undead, but there is a 50% chance of failure. This chance can be reduced to 25% if you are pursuing a goal immediately desirable to the deceased. On failure, that spirit does not wish to return. Half the components are refunded in such a case. If you can communicate with the dead before hand, such as speak with dead, you may ask them without spending components. You may not try the same corpse again after it has refused to return for at least a year and a day, but if they agree, there is no failure chance to the subsequent spell. Such undead have the alignment they had in life as well as the mental attributes (If you're uncertain, roll 3d6 for each missing stat) and free will to do as they please, though they begin as helpful towards their creator. Though they are not under your direct 'control', they still count as such until they are destroyed. Releasing an undead causes it to immediately return to death. Undead who normally are mindless are not so when created by you. Undead created by you may also decide when they tire of undeath and destroy themselves at their own behest. For random souls, assume they will be willing for 1d4 weeks. After serving a necromancer, they cannot be disturbed for a year and a day. ' Improved Lady Of Soft Whispers Necromancer Your Connection to The Lady has grown allowing you to summon forth more of a lost soul’s traits when called to your aide. Prerequisite: The Lady Of Soft Whispers Necromancer, Level 15 +. Benefit: When you raise a willing undead companion, an undead who had class levels in life may be restored with them, but those hit dice count against your control limit and the money required to raise them. You must either fully restore them or not at all. ' Soul Liberator With a burst of energy, you can sever the ties that force unwilling souls to labor for their unfeeling masters. Prerequisite: Death Touched racial trait, Caster level 5, Channel Energy class feature Benefit: When you channel energy, positive or negative, any undead affected that is temporary (Such as per a summon spell or ability) that fails its save is immediately destroyed. Undead who are under the effects of control undead or similar controlling power, such as the create spawn ability of vampires and fail their save are liberated from this command. Liberated undead are still affected as appropriate (taking damage, being turned, etc). Liberated undead's initial attitude towards their former controller is hostile and will attack them if they are in sight. Bone Magic Ancestral Skill School Transmutation; Level Ranger 2, Sorcerer/Wizard 2, Shaman 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range Personal Target self Duration 1 round per level Save Will negates(harmless); Spell Resistance no Calling upon your ancestors, you hear the helpful whispers of your forebears, guiding you through unknown tasks. For the duration of the spell, you may treat any skill as if you had as many ranks as half your level, 1 minimum. Rolling 1, 2, 19, or 20 on the die of any skill roll ends the effect. You may not take 10 or 20 on any roll with which you use this effect. ' Escaping Vitality School Necromancy evil; Level Cleric/Oracle 2, Summoner 2, Witch 3 Casting Time 1 Standard Action Components V, S Range Touch Target 1 creature per level Duration 1 round per level Save Fort negates(harmless); Spell Resistance no Touching the corpse of a creature that died no more than a minute ago, you draw on the power of its departing soul and funnel it into your allies. You may designate up to as many allies(including yourself) as your caster level within 30 feet of the corpse. Those affected gain fast healing of 1, increased by 1 per 4 HD of the corpse for the duration of the spell. This spell cannot be cast on the same corpse more than once. ' Negative Barrier School abjuration; Level Cleric 2, Sorcerer/Wizard 3, Paladin 2, Shaman 2, Ranger 2 Casting Time 1 Standard Action Components V Range Touch Target 1 creature. Save Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance no As per resist energy, but cast with a quick calling of the darkest places. This spell protects the target creature from negative energy damage. ''' '''Release School conjuration; Level Cleric 4, Sorcerer/Wizard 5 Casting Time 1 standard Action Components V, S Range close(25 ft + 5 ft per 2 levels) Target one undead creature Duration instantaneous Save Will negates; Spell Resistance yes Severing a soul from the physical plane with a subtle snip of magic, you banish it back whatever afterlife awaits it, causing 100 damage that cannot be reduced by any means and can affect incorporeal creatures fully. Channel resistance applies to this will save. "This life was but a Psychopomp's fancy." -The Pilgrim before leaving Fiends Reach. Notes: This is a translation from the 3rd party source "Ponyfinder" "Children Of Bones" so as to not be so "Pony" and mildly edited for balance. Category:Race